The Christmas Shoes
by TheDodger55
Summary: Eddie figures out the true meaning of Christmas while shopping for his friends. Based on the song "The Christmas Shoes" by Newsong or Alabama.


**A/N: Hey ev'rybody! I know Eddie's Story really needs some touching up to do, but I'm still on Writer's Block -_- So instead I'll give you a nice Christmas one shot instead on the first day of December! Nothing like getting into the Christmas spirit! This story is based off the song "The Christmas Shoes" by Alabama or Newsong and it revolves around our favorite Osirian, EDDIE! So without further ado, I give you... THE CHRISTMAS SHOES!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. All right go to Nickelodeon. ****I do not own "The Christmas Shoes". All rights go to Newsong or Alabama.  
**

It was a couple days before Christmas and, of course, Eddie was doing last minute Christmas shopping. This was the worst time to do it because other procrastinators were scrambling around him too.

He and Nina decided to spend the holidays at Anubis House because he knew they couldn't stand to be away from their loved ones during Christmas. I'm sure you all know what I mean when I say, "loved ones".

He was in a big store that was like a mall in a one story building. They had everything; shoes to toys, clothes to kitchen items, and video games to cell phones. This guy was going from wall to wall trying to get everything on his shopping list.

He was definitely not in the holiday mood. Christmas was supposed to be a happy, relaxing time. There was no part of him that was happy and he was far from relaxed.

_"Okay, let's see..." _he thought, "_video games for Jerome and Alfie, a book for Mara; she's been dying to get this thing. A necklace for Patricia, a John Mayer CD for Fabian, some makeup stuff for Amber, Joy's new favorite movie, and a nice jacket for Nina. That should do it."_

He stood in line for fifteen minutes, each person taking longer to check out than the last. His arms were getting tired and his patience seemed to be at an end.

He looked in front of him and found a young boy, probably around 11-years-old, and he looked anxious, he was shaking all over. It was really cold in England at the time and Eddie thought he was gonna freeze over as well, but somehow, he knew it wasn't the weather that was getting to this kid. He peered over the boy's shoulders and saw, in his hands, a nice pair of shoes.

He was dressed like one of those English orphan boys; dirty from head to toe with worn out clothes and gloves. Before Eddie knew it, it was the boy's turn to pay and what that boy said touched Eddie's heart forever:

"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma, please. It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time. You see, she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes will make her smile and I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight."

Eddie felt like he was on the verge of tears. This boy's mother was dying and all he wanted was to get her a pair of Christmas shoes.

He saw the kid lay down all the money he had in his pockets, most of which was change. Eddie waited for all the counting to be done so that he would know the outcome of the sale, but then he heard the cashier give the boy some bad news.

"You're five pounds short, son. Come back in a week and we'll probably be giving them away." the cashier said.

"But it'll be too late by then." the bot stuttered as he burst into tears. The cashier at the desk tried to say something, but as he was about to speak, his mouth kept closing.

Eddie didn't want this boy to suffer. He must have a lot going on already, besides his mother. Eddie couldn't bear to look at this any longer and came up to the front desk with his items in hand.

"Sir, please wait your turn." the cashier said.

"No," Eddie responded. He put his hand in his pocket and brought out five pounds and put it on the desk. "I'll pay for the kid, just give him the shoes." he said with his "bad boy" attitude. After the cashier made the sale, Eddie handed the boy his shoes.

"Thanks, mister." he said through his tears. Before the boy ran off, he gave Eddie a big hug and Eddie patted his back.

As the youngster ran off, that cold, brisk English feeling left Eddie and a comfortable warmth overwhelmed his body. He knew this was Heaven's love. God sent that boy to make Eddie realize what Christmas was really about.

After Eddie got all of his stuff taken care of, he ran through the cold weather back to Anubis House as fast as he could.

When he arrived, he ran into his room and threw the bags on his bed.

"Eddie, is everything okay?" a voice asked. It was Fabian. Eddie locked eyes with him for a second and then embraced him in a bro hug. Fabian hugged him back, not knowing what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked.

"Where are the others?" Eddie asked, ignoring Fabian's question.

"In the living room."

"Thank you!" Eddie said as he hugged him one last time.

Eddie ran through the hall into the living room where he saw everyone sitting and chatting.

"Mara, hi!" Eddie said as he embraced her.

"Eddie?" Mara asked, confused.

"Joy! Great to see ya!" Eddie said as he hugged Joy.

"Great to see you too?" Joy responded, confused.

"And Amber too!" he cried as he left Joy to go hug Amber.

"Uhh, hello? Manicure!" Amber said in her regular attitude, but Eddie didn't care.

"Jerome! Alfie! Wassup bros?" Eddie asked as he left Amber to hug Jerome and Alfie with both arms.

"Concerned beyond belief." Jerome answered.

"Ditto." Alfie agreed.

"Nina! How are ya?" Eddie asked as he hugged her too.

"Eddie, are you alright?" she asked.

"That's what I said." Fabian remarked as he walked in.

"Eddie, what are you-"

"Patricia!" Eddie cried as he cut her off. He left Nina and planted a kiss on Patricia's lips.

"Eddie, what's gotten into you?" Mara asked. Eddie paused a few seconds before answering.

"I never realized how much you guys meant to me. I love you all so much, I wouldn't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Eddie said with his eyes beginning to water.

Patricia smiled and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same. Soon, all of Anubis House joined in on the group hug.

"We love you too, Eddie." Nina said.

"Zombie bros for life." Alfie added.

All Eddie could do was smile and let a few tears silently glide down his face. He buried his cheek in Patricia's hair with those little boy's words running through his mind.

_"I want her to look beautiful if Momma meets Jesus tonight."_


End file.
